onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 266
Chapter 266 is titled "Chopper the Pirate vs. Ohm the Priest". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 27 Straw Hats and animals: "Sanji With a Beaten Up Fox, And the Fox is Trying to Steal His Meat". Short Summary While Robin discovers the ruins of the town center of Shandora, Chopper fight against Ohm. However, Chopper is been defeated by Ohm. Long Summary Robin has reached the ruins and appears to be in a place designated as Shandra's town center. She comments that the building locations do not match the map and attributes it to the impact of force that caused the island to be sent into the sky. Robin continues to explore the ruins, making observations and notes. Upon her investigation, Robin wonders if her current location was the City of Gold as the area and displacements do not add up. Chopper has also reached the ruins and is very excited, stating that the crew would be very happy with him when they see that he located the gold. Moving further upwards, Chopper also realizes there is ruins there as well as that the gound is tilted. Just as Chopper is making his way to find the gold, he hears a voice. Chopper turns around to find a giant dog behind him. He is very scared and scolds himself for being overconfident and that he should have gone looking for the other members and because of that, he would die. A man is shown telling Chopper that he is the third person to get to his location. He comments on Chopper defeating Gedatsu and indicated that Gedatsu was too careless, hence his defeat. Chopper tries retreating but fall over a person, covered in blood lying on the ground. He thinks it was Holy who did that to the person and yells out in fear. The man tells Chopper not to be afraid of Holy because the dog would not bite unless there is a reason, as he is well trained. He tell Chopper he cut the person lying on the ground. Chopper, in fear, asks who the man is and Ohm introduces himself. He then tell Chopper to be quiet as he is mourning the fact that mortals are weak, yet they fight only to be defeated. He says there is salvation and the route to it is for people to die. He asks Chopper what his reason is for being there which Chopper answers, saying for the gold. Ohm then offers to "save" Chopper, but, Chopper refuses. Kamakiri tells Raki to go after Wyper to inform him Enel is not at the God Shrine and that it's not too late to back down as no one can defeat Enel. Raki left to informs Wyper and acknowledges that if Kamakiri could be defeated, then the Lightening Devil Fruit must be one the strongest class, saying Enel is more stronger than they anticipated. Zoro is seen back at the Sacrificial Altar and relates it to being a deja vu. The giant Southbird is still with him and Zoro is furious that the bird is still following him. He tell the bird that it would keep getting hurt while following him, dropping his backpack. The bird looks at the bag, imagining food, and seizes the bag. Zoro yells at the bird, saying there is no food in the bag and hangs on to the straps as the bird goes flying away with the bag and Zoro. Luffy has arrived at a dead end in the "cave" and thinks of it being a secret door. He considers breaking it down so as to get out. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu No Bazooka to break it but nothing happened. Just then, a rumbling of movement occured in the "cave" throwing Luffy off balance. Chopper is seen running from Ohm and commenting on escaping so as to find the other members. He recognizes Ohm being a swordsman and thought to keep his distance. Ohm then attacks Chopper through the wall defeating him, saying the Ordeal of Iron has a 0% survival rate. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Tony Tony Chopper is defeated by Ohm. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 174 (p. 2-5) *Episode 175 (p. 6-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 266 it:Capitolo 266